Serenade of Sunlight
by YearOfTheKitty
Summary: Sequel to Moon's Melody. Sora is still searching for the meaning to Saix's cryptic message, but a new vampire coven... complicates things. Will he discover the secret of sunlight? Werewolf and vampire fic. INDEFINITE HIATUS. Sorry.
1. Life Less Frightening

(A/N: Am I the only one who thought this

7

Suffering from something we're not sure of

In a world there is no cure for

These lives we live test negative for happiness

Flat line, no pulse, but eyes open

Single file, like soldiers on a mission

If there's no war outside our heads

Why are we losing?

Halloween was his favorite time of year. The only thing he hated about it was its irritating clichés about absolutely everything. Still, people didn't look at him strangely one night out of the year. It was his vacation from the other 364 days when he was seen as a freak.

He was a young man of sixteen. At that moment he was strolling down the sidewalk of his neighborhood, on his way home, checking out the decorations with some pride. This section of the city was one of the most zealous places in the world when it came to Halloween, earning it the nickname Halloween Town.

Consequently, there wasn't a single person out that night in street clothes. The boy passed more ghosts, skeletons, devils, vampires, and mummies than he cared to count. He himself wore a grungy, ripped outfit that hung in folds around his bony frame and might have been anything from a scarecrow to a hobo. The only real indication of his true costume was the luxuriously fluffy, chocolate brown wolf's tail that hung behind him.

Its fur was the same color as the boy's hair, which was tousled into gravity-defying spikes that stayed no matter what he did to it. His pale skin offset his strangely vibrant eyes, which were an amazing shade of violet.

The boy turned a corner, meaning to take a shortcut through a small field-like place underneath some power lines. His ears suddenly perked as he heard a child's shrill scream. Anyone would have dismissed it as a natural reaction to the creepy neighborhood on Halloween night, and the boy would have done the same if the breeze hadn't picked up right at that moment.

Borne on it was the smell of dead things and decaying flesh, the smell of things that should be long buried. It was a smell that both repulsed him and comforted him. The smell was all too familiar.

The boy jogged to the source of the smell and the scream, his strides eating up the distance in no time at all. He found a man dressed as Dracula looming over a small group of frightened children. It was a sobbing little angel who had screamed.

I don't ask for much

Truth be told, I'd settle for a

Life less frightening

A life less frightening

I don't ask for much

Truth be told, I'd settle for a

Life less frightening

A life less frightening

"Hey, leave them alone!" the boy ordered, shoving his way between the Dracula and the children. Then, eyeing the man's costume, "I suppose you think that outfit is funny, huh?"

"Whatever do you mean?" the Dracula asked innocently, displaying what was either the most realistic set of plastic teeth ever or two real fangs. The man sniffed at the air, further spooking the children, and paused in surprise. "You… you're not one of us…"

"Nope," the boy shook his head with a feral grin, displaying his own fangs.

"Then this should be easy," the Dracula leaped forward, prompting even more terrified screams from the children. The boy easily dodged his attack, his hands nonchalantly stuck in his pockets. His casual air seemed to irritate the man, who hissed and swiped at him with his fingernails.

The boy ducked under the blow, simultaneously snapping up his foot, which connected with the man's jaw. The Dracula staggered back before falling prey to the boy's sweeping foot and landing heavily on his back.

"Leave now and I won't be forced to finish the job," the boy snarled. His tail's fur fluffed up, charged by the static from the nearby power lines.

"This isn't over, mutt," the man hissed, scrambling to his feet and fleeing in near silence. The boy waited a moment to make sure he was gone before turning to the terror-stricken children.

"It's alright," he soothed, gathering up the two smallest ones into his arms. "The scary man is gone now. You're safe; I'll protect you."

"H-he said he…was gonna…e-eat us!" the little angel sobbed into his shirt front.

"He's gone now, he won't eat you," the boy rubbed her back.

"Are you gonna eat us?" the oldest one there, a boy dressed like a goblin, demanded. There were six of them altogether: the goblin, the angel, a witch, a princess, a robot, and a dinosaur.

"Of course not," the brunet denied. "I saved you didn't I? Are you all out here alone?"

"Uh-huh," the small witch nodded, her tall hat wobbling. The boy shook his head, muttering about irresponsible parents.

"Well, I can walk you back to your homes," he decided, standing and taking hold of the angel's and princess's hands. "Come on, show me where you live."

Hang me out to dry, I'm soaking

With the sins of knowing what's gone wrong

But, doing nothing, I still run

Time again I have found myself stuttering

Foundations pulled out from under me

This breath is wasted on them all

Will someone answer me?

The kids led him back to the street, slowly recovering from their earlier fright. The boy assented to let them trick-or-treat along the way, and soon had them all laughing. He seemed to know a funny story about each and every person giving out candy.

"Mister, what are you?" the little robot asked at one point, after they had already seen the witch, the princess, and the dinosaur to their homes.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your costume?" the robot persisted.

"I'm a werewolf," the boy turned and showed them his tail. "See?"

"Why do you have fangs, then?" the goblin was curious.

"I felt like it," the boy shrugged. "Come on, we're almost there, right?" The little angle clung to his hand, her other thumb shoved in her mouth. She stumbled every now and then on the hem of her robes. The boy thought she looked far too little to trick-or-treat without an adult, even if her brothers (the goblin and the robot) were with her.

"One more house?" the little angel begged.

"This is our house, Ella," the goblin pointed.

"Just one more?" the girl persisted. The brunet's violet eyes widened and he looked away. But not quickly enough. She had given him puppy-eyes. Damn.

"Alright, one more," he sighed. "But I'm warning you, I can't do this all night."

"Yay!" the tiny angel pulled him and her brothers forward. Despite all promises, they ended up trick-or-treating several more houses.

"That's the last one," the boy finally announced, his arm aching from carrying little Ella's brimming sack of candy.

"But there's one more house on this block," the goblin-boy whined. "What about it?"

"That person doesn't give out candy," the teen laughed.

"Why not?" all three children chorused, sensing another story in the offing.

"Trust me, there aren't any funny stories about that person," the boy shook his head and began to lead them back to their own home.

"Then tell us a scary one!" the robot suggested.

"Well, alright then…" the boy stopped and knelt before them on the sidewalk, scrutinizing each one with his strangely colored eyes. "I think you look like you can keep a secret, right?"

"Right!" the angel giggled at his affected suspicion.

I don't ask for much

Truth be told, I'd settle for a

Life less frightening

A life less frightening

I don't ask for much

Truth be told, I'd settle for a

Life less frightening

A life less frightening

"Mr. Hikari lives in that house," the boy began. "But he didn't always. At one time, he lived in a boatyard. He had run from the orphanage after his parents had been killed and his friend had been adopted. But one day, a bunch of men in black cloaks came and snatched him right off the street in broad daylight!" The children gasped, enthralled. "One of them was his friend from the orphanage, but before they had a chance to talk, a werewolf attacked!"

"You're making this up," the goblin protested. "Werewolves aren't real!"

"Yes, they are," the brunet assured him. "And they grabbed Mr. Hikari and ran with him to a farm far away from the city. He thought he was going to die, but they said that they were friendly wolves. They had rescued him because his friend had become a vampire! After that, he lived with the werewolves, and they discovered that the leader of the wolves was his long-lost cousin. But one day, he went to visit his friends at the mall, and the vampires came and kidnapped him!"

"Did Mr. Hikari die?" the robot whispered.

"Of course not, how would he be living in that house if he did?" the boy laughed. "Instead, they wanted to trade him for the leader of the wolves. The wolves did it, but they tricked the vampires and they all ran away. But in the fighting, Mr. Hikari was bitten by a vampire!"

"Did he become one?" the angel questioned.

"No. His cousin sucked out the vampire's poison that changes humans. In doing so, he changed Mr. Hikari into a werewolf. They lived on the farm for a while, while Mr. Hikari learned how to control himself when he changed. It was very difficult, and he hurt one of his human friends very badly. He swore to get better, and practiced every day.

"But one day he overheard his cousin talking to his other wolf friends. They said that his mother had been a vampire. He ran in horror and met up with his old friend who was now a vampire. This time, they didn't fight. The vampire stole blood for him from a hospital, and they found that Mr. Hikari needed blood to survive as well.

"They met in secret every day so he could drink it, because he was afraid to tell his cousin. But the vampires noticed and followed him to find out where the werewolves were hiding. Before they could attack, Mr. Hikari's human friends attacked them with guns!

"One of the vampires ran to the wolves to get him, and brought him back to the vampires. They fought long and hard, and Mr. Hikari got bitten. Usually, a werewolf dies when bitten by a vampire. But because his mother had been one, he changed into a vampire as well! He killed the vampire leader, and everyone ran."

"Why didn't he kill all of them?" the goblin demanded.

"It was wasteful, and he was tired," the boy shrugged. "He went back to the house they had fought in once, and met the dead vampire leader's second-in-command. The vampire told him something, and Mr. Hikari ran from his friends and family."

"What did he tell him?"

"He told him how to find his parents," the boy straightened up and gazed into the distance. "And he's still searching today."

"How do you know all this?" the robot asked. They had reached the children's house and stood on the stoop.

"How do you think?" the boy grinned a fanged grin and winked a violet eye, his fluffy tail wagging. "I'm Sora Hikari. See ya!" Sora rang the bell, hopped off the stairs and jogged away, overtaking a few cars on the road. He wagged his tail as he ran. It had been a fun night, he thought, even if that vampire was sure to come back and attack him again.

Well, this time he wouldn't have kids to protect. And it wasn't like it was anything new. Both vampires and werewolves alike hated him now, since he was neither one nor the other. They always thought that because he was a halfer he was weaker.

His job was to let them know just how wrong they were.

Is there a God tonight up in the sky?

Or is it empty just like me?

A place where we can hide

Out from the night

Where you are all I see

--

So blow a kiss goodbye

Then close your eyes

Tell me what you see

A lifetime spent inside

This dream of mine

Where you are all I see

"Remind me again why I'm driving?"

The teenager in the passenger seat glanced at the driver, who was audibly grinding his teeth.

"Because you have better reflexes than me," the boy replied with a shrug. He swiped his silver bangs aside to reveal his aqua eyes, but they fell right back in his face, as they always did.

"I meant 'why don't we walk?'" the blond driver grated, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"Because we'll never catch up to him that way," the silver-haired boy reminded him. "He's way faster than us, and this is the best lead we've found all year."

"Or last year," the blond growled. "It's been two years, remember?"

"Actually, a year and a half," the one with silver hair corrected. "It'll be two years in July."

"Same difference," the blond driver snorted. "We're lucky I can hypnotize people, or we'd have been in jail a long time ago."

"For underage driving, a forged license, and numerous ignored speeding tickets?"

"Among other things. Do you even remember half the laws we've broken looking for this… this…" the blond groped for a word, "…moron?"

"You're kidding, right? Sometimes I have to remind myself why we're chasing him all the way across the world," it was the passenger's turn to snort, staring unseeingly at the passing scenery.

"To kill him."

"Oh, yeah. That."

I don't ask for much

Truth be told, I'd settle for a

Life less frightening

A life less frightening

I don't ask for much

Truth be told, I'd settle for a

Life less frightening

A life less frightening

_(A/N: Here it is, the somewhat-awaited sequel to Moon's Melody! You don't really have to read the first one in order to understand this one because of the little recap I put in, but it's your choice. By request, it's gonna be a SoRiku and AkuRoku fic, but don't worry, there won't be nothin' but fluff here, cause that's all I write. 'Life Less Frightening' is by Rise Against, and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney. Let me know what you think!)_


	2. Stand Up

(A/N: Am I the only one who thought this

9

Why don't you let me be?

Leave me alone

You start a fire inside

That I could never control

You wanna see a reaction?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." The tone was flat and without inflection except for a slight vehemence to the word 'got'. It was not an exclamation; it was a simple statement of fact.

"…"

"We _can't_ be out of gas." Now a vague hint of desperation crept into the words.

"…"

"We're in the middle of _nowhere_, Roxas!" Definite panic.

"…"

"Say something, damn it!"

"We're out of gas, Riku."

Riku groaned and let his head fall forward onto the dashboard with a loud thunk. He ignored the pain in favor of sending a silent plea to the heavens that was colorfully worded and something along the lines of 'why the hell is it always me?'

"So now what?" he turned to look at his blond companion. Though the boy in the driver's seat looked like to be around fifteen years old, Riku knew this was not the case. He was actually seventeen, which didn't seem like all that big of an age gap until Riku remembered that in fifty years, Roxas would still look fifteen.

"I don't know. We can walk," the boy shrugged.

"You can walk," Riku growled. "I'm just a lowly human, remember? I can't run for hours on end at 60mph. Completely disregarding the fact that we are halfway down a _mountainside_, miles from any civilization, and without any human food or water."

"I think we've got a pack of gum in the glove compartment."

"Why are you so _calm_?!" Riku yelled, punching the fuel gauge, as if hoping for it to shout 'April Fool's' and show that they really weren't out of gas. "Why didn't you refill it at the last station?"

"As I recall, you thought you saw a wolf in the woods and we floored it in pursuit," Roxas related flatly. "I didn't think we'd go so far out of the way."

"So… we walk, then."

"Yep."

The next few hours were spent hiking along a single-lane road that twisted and turned down the side of a steep mountain. Neither boy was sad at the loss of the car. After all, it was a pretty old one, and they could always steal a newer model the next time they came in contact with civilization.

The forest rose up around them, broken occasionally by rocky cliffs, blocking their view of the valley they were slowly descending into. Roxas's neck muscles tightened with every yard he was forced to traverse at what he considered to be a pace meant for worms, tortoises, and humans. He longed to race off, but he didn't want to leave Riku behind. In the almost-two years they had spent searching for Sora, they had become friends, though they still irritated each other on a regular basis.

Riku, for his part, complained every step of the way. He didn't like hiking, he was hungry, this was all Roxas's fault, they would never find Sora like this, there were bugs everywhere, and this kind of thing always happened to him.

"Then why the hell did you follow me off the Island in the first place?" Roxas finally snapped.

"You followed me!" Riku protested, slapping at a mosquito. Weren't those things supposed to be dead by this time of October?

"We had the same idea at the same time," Roxas compromised. "Still, you could've just not stuck around with a quote 'brain-dead walking corpse' unquote."

"Yeah, Roxas, I was going out to hunt down werewolves by myself. I was going to bring one of Selphie's guns, because that plan just worked so well last time," Riku's voice was laden with sarcasm. The two boys continued to bicker all the way down the mountainside, successfully diverting their attention from their discomfort by directing it at each other.

When the ground finally became more or less level, the road started to broaden. It wasn't long before the two boys found themselves trekking through the outskirts of a town nestled in the valley between two lushly forested mountains. Riku checked a local newspaper on somebody's lawn and discovered that they were in a place called Twilight Town.

"That's it!" Roxas exclaimed happily. He whipped out a grubby, worn sheet of paper and read excitedly. "'The light and the lion met in the twilight'! Sora's gotta be here!"

"If he knows this place exists," Riku pointed out. "He might have just passed right by these mountains. God knows I wanted to."

"Details," Roxas waved a hand dismissively. "I can see where this town gets its name, though," he added, gazing at the sky. Though it was still early afternoon, the tall mountains surrounding them cut off the sun's light at all times except briefly at noon, giving the town an aura of perpetual twilight.

"I smell werewolves," the blond vampire said suddenly, sniffing the air.

"A pack?"

"Yep. Nearby, too…" he absently stuffed the paper back in his pocket and meandered down the street, his eyes half-closed. "Maybe Sora's with them."

"What are we going to do, just waltz into their den and ask?" Riku demanded, grabbing Roxas's sleeve. The silver-haired boy got hot just from looking at his friend wearing that hooded sweatshirt, but he knew it was to protect himself from the sunlight, meager as it was. "You're a vampire, Roxas! They'll kill you."

"You're right," Roxas nodded. "I wasn't thinking. We'll find their den tonight and sneak in. If we find Sora, great. If not, we look elsewhere."

"Agreed."

Come on and cut me down

You've gone as far as I'll go

Now you're crossing the line

And I am letting you know

Well here's your reaction

--

Stand up

I have had enough

Walk away before I finish what you started

Face to face, I will put you in your place

End this game before I finish what you started

Face to face, everything will change

Sora stifled a groan of distaste. He _hated_ doing this. It was sneaky and invasive, not to mention possibly life-threatening and pointless.

He was breaking into a den of lycans.

He'd met them earlier while hunting in the mountains. Luckily for the half-vampire, he'd been a wolf at the time, so they'd merely run him off their territory instead of ripping him limb from limb and burning the remains. Which would seem like a reasonable thing to them, since it was the only way to kill a full-blooded vampire, but was overkill to Sora, who would die simply from the aforementioned limb-ripping.

This chance encounter had let the boy in on their presence, however, and it hadn't been hard to track them to this out-of-the-way mountain town. Halloween Town was just over the ridge, and Sora was amazed that he'd never noticed this place before.

So he'd tracked the wolves to their den. Sora's plan was to break in while they were all asleep and search their house for any clues as to whether or not Robert Hikari had once been in this pack. It was a crazy, desperate plan, but Sora had spent the last year and a half of his life looking fruitlessly and he was beginning to realize how stupid he'd been to think he could track down a dead man. His last resort would be to kidnap the alpha, but his mind shied away from even _thinking_ about that plan. He'd be a dead wolf walking if he dared to do _that_.

And that was how Sora Hikari, half-lycanthrope, half-vampire, mostly-insane, had found himself sneaking through the hallway of a dark house, listening to the snores issuing from the upstairs bedrooms.

The brunet crept into the living room and stopped cold. This place was even filthier than the _boatyard_. Piles of junk lined every wall and spilled across the floor in haphazard heaps. The sight both elated and crushed Sora.

Elated because it meant that they were more likely to have kept something that would tell him if his father had been here or not.

Crushed because he would have to dig through that God-awful mess.

Immediately, Sora decided to hell with subtlety and began to dig through the nearest pile of stuff as gingerly as possible. He wormed his way through all the heaps of things in the corner nearest the door and moved on to the stuff on the far wall.

You planted the seed

How my anger has grown

Got a feeling inside

That I can't seem to control

You wanna see a reaction?

As he was throwing aside a pile of what appeared to be moldy boxes of Cheez-Its, a faint sound drifted to the boy's sensitive ears. He froze in the act of burrowing into a stack of email print-outs. Had someone heard him?

Sora quickly disentangled himself and scurried out the other side of the room, cursing his impatience. Anyone with eyes could see that someone had been going through their stuff! He tiptoed down the dark hallway, casting a glance over his shoulder to see if he had been discovered.

…and smacking right into someone coming the other way down the hall.

"Ah!" Sora yelped quietly, staggering back.

"What the…?" the person he'd crashed into whispered, also taking a step back.

_Wait a minute, why's_ he _whispering?_ Sora asked silently. He peered at the intruder, sniffing the air. It didn't smell like a lycan, it smelled like… like…

A human and a vampire. A very specific human and vampire.

Riku and Roxas.

"Riku? Roxas?" Sora whispered, shocked. "When did…? What are…?"

"Sora?!" the two boys gasped as well.

"Finally!" Riku exclaimed. Sora beamed and rushed forward, prepared to sweep his best friend and half-brother into an embrace.

Riku's fist sank into the space between his eyes, sending Sora flying down the hall and skidding on his back.

Come on and cut me down

You've gone as far as I'll go

Now you're crossing the line

And I am letting you know

Well here's your reaction

"Damn, I've been waiting two years for that," Riku sighed, shaking his bruised knuckles. "It felt better than I thought it would."

"Oh, my turn!" Roxas shoved past him, picking Sora up by the front of his shirt and cocking his fist.

"What was that for?!" Sora half-screamed, barely remembering where they were. "That freaking _hurt_, Riku!"

"It _hurt_?" Riku snarled breathlessly. "It _hurt_, Sora? I'll tell you what hurts: two years. Two God damned years spent chasing your sorry ass all over the country. We didn't know if you were dead; we didn't know if you'd been killed or ripped apart and burned or… or anything!" To everyone's surprise, even Riku's, tears were streaming down the boy's cheeks, though his clenched teeth and fists still spoke of his anger. "I thought you were _dead_, Sora, and you never said goodbye, damn it!"

"R-Riku…" Sora whispered, unsure of how to continue. He didn't want to apologize, because he wasn't sorry that he had left.

"Okay, this had better be a nightmare," a voice at the end of the hall growled. The three intruders whipped around to see seven lycans crowding the corridor. "I thought I heard voices down here, but I never dreamed I'd wake up to find a soap opera taking place in my own den!"

"A vampire soap opera," another lycan added.

"I'm a human, thank you very much," Riku huffed. He knew he should be worried that they had been caught, but all he could feel was overwhelming embarrassment that they had caught him losing control like that. And _crying_, for God's sake.

"So you are," the werewolf conceded. "But you did break into our den."

"Leave Riku alone!" Sora growled, placing himself between his friend and the hostile lycanthropes. His tail bristled with anger, and he bared his fangs.

Stand up

I have had enough

Walk away before I finish what you started

Face to face, I will put you in your place

End this game before I finish what you started

Face to face, everything will change

"What in hell are you?" the spokes-werewolf was taken aback.

"The tail is new," Roxas noted at the same time.

"After four or five changes it just stopped going away," Sora admitted, shrugging. "It's just one of those things, like how my claws disappeared, too." Then, turning to the wolves, "And I'm a halfer, by the way."

"What's with the eyes, then?" Riku asked, curious despite the inappropriate setting.

"One red contact over my blue eye and one blue contact over my red one," Sora shrugged, popping them out for him to see. His mismatched eyes glowed in the dark, just as unnerving in their dissimilarity as his purple ones had been in their vibrancy.

"Utterly fascinating," one drawled, stepping forward to bare his own teeth at the brunet. "Now that we've all been introduced, how do you feel about _dying_…?"

"I'd really rather not," Roxas supplied.

"Shut up, Roxas," Riku and Sora snapped at the same time. The lycanthropes in front of them were now advancing menacingly, a few shivering as if ready to burst into full-fledged canines at any moment. Sora, too, began to snarl quietly, gearing himself up for the change. He could fight just as well as a biped, he knew, but his instinctive first move was to 'wolf out'. After all, wolves were bigger and stronger than people, even if Sora wasn't sure if he qualified as 'people' anymore.

But that was all beside the point.

The point was that a loud fight could wake up and draw in more werewolves, and the three boys didn't stand a chance against an entire pack. So, they did the only sensible thing to do.

They turned tail and ran.

Insult

After insult

After insult

After insult

After insult

After insult

After insult

After insult

After insult

After insult

"Hey! Get back here!" the angry yells followed the trio of adolescents as they raced down the hall with a single mind. Unfortunately, their flight caused just as much of an uproar as a fight would have, and the sounds of running feet on the upper floors of the house confirmed that they were indeed hopelessly outnumbered.

"Roxas…" Sora began casting a glance at Riku.

"Yeah…" the blond agreed, easily reading his mind even after the long separation. Before the silver-haired human had a chance to protest, each sibling had hold of one of his arms and were charging at full vampiric speed, dragging him along like a sack of potatoes. Except that potatoes, Roxas reflected, could be used as projectiles. Whereas Riku could not.

…not at that particular moment, anyway.

It was all to no avail. Even speeding down the halls at breakneck speeds, a group of lycans (who lived here, after all) made it to the entrance foyer before them, blocking the way. Roxas briefly considered not stopping and simply scattering the werewolves like ninepins before deciding that he alone could have done it, but not with a human and a halfer in tow. So the brothers skidded to a reluctant halt as wolves seeped out of every conceivable exit to surround them.

"Why?" the spokes-wolf demanded, a single, grunted question. His meaning was clear.

"I'm looking for Robert and Marie Hikari," Sora declared boldly. There was silence all around. No snarls, no growls, not even a breath, or so it seemed.

"We know nothing of them," the spokes-wolf snapped. "Who sent you?"

"Um, no one," Sora blinked, surprised.

"Liar," the pack grumbled as one. The boys drew closer together, nervously.

"We'll find out who it was, don't you worry about that," the spokes-wolf sneered. "I hope whoever it is is paying you well, because you're about to find out if it was worth it…"

"What are you babbling about?" Sora demanded. The wolves didn't waste time answering him. The pack surged forward like an unblocked dam, humans and animals mixed, all with a glint of furious cruelty in their eyes. And possibly… even murder…

Stand up

I have had enough

Walk away before I finish what you started

Face to face, I will put you in your place

End this game before I finish what you started

Face to face, everything will change

So it was probably for the best that the front bay window chose that moment to implode violently, spraying broken glass all over everyone. Amid the pained and shocked howls, a low, purring noise roared and a powerful beam of light blinded the boys for a moment. The whatever-it-was that had come through the window fishtailed to a halt right before Sora's astonished eyes, bowling over a few unlucky lycanthropes.

"What are you waiting for, idiots? An engraved invitation?" a strident voice shouted over the roar of the engine of what Sora could now see was a beast of a motorcycle. "Get on the bike!"

And they did. All three of them. It was the most uncomfortable position he'd ever been in, but Sora infinitely preferred it to being torn to bits and burned. The cyclist revved the engine and gunned it, flying out of the already-smashed window and screeching off into the night.

No one could really say they were surprised when the house behind them burst into flames, considering who had rescued them. Sora couldn't see his face, his tattoos, his distinctive hair or eyes, but his scent was singularly identifiable.

So it didn't scare him at all when the biker twisted around in his seat, taking his eyes off the road ahead, to flash the halfer a reckless grin and a cocksure, "Miss me?"

Axel wasn't half the arrogant jerk he professed to be, after all, even if he did burn down houses for kicks.

Walk away

Everything will change

End this game

You wanna see a reaction?

You wanna see a reaction?

Then stand up

_(A/N: I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I really, really do. Please don't kill me. I was on vacation in Disney World for the last few weeks, so I didn't have internet access… But now that I'm back, expect updates, kay? I think I've finally settled on keeping the SoRiku and AkuRoku to an ambiguous minimum where you can interpret their actions as best friends or as –ahem- more, depending on your preferences. Also, I've settled on the term 'halfer' for Sora kind of unconsciously… I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix/Disney (Which is an awesome park, incidentally) and 'Stand Up' belongs to Trapt. Doesn't really fit, but what the hell.)_


End file.
